The present invention relates generally to enclosures used for sending, by mail for example, audio cassettes or articles of similar size and shape.
More specifically, the invention relates to a novel greeting card structure which incorporates a standard audio tape cassette, but which will nevertheless fit within a standard, flat envelope, and to a process for forming such a card.
It is known in the prior art to incorporate an audio tape cassette within a greeting card. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,780. In this patent, a foldable member is provided with a receptacle for carrying the cassette. The receptacle is adhesively secured to the foldable member and the latter is then folded into a rectilinear box which itself forms a package to be mailed.
It is also known to package and/or display audio cassettes in various carriers or cartons, examples of which may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,806; 4,134,495; 4,004,689; and 3,595,383.
A problem with the prior art-type constructions is the relatively bulky structure which precludes insertion of the greeting card in a standard, flat envelope. In addition, the prior art-type cards and/or display packages oftentimes have a relatively complex, and therefore more costly, construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a greeting card which incorporates a standard audio cassette, wherein the card construction is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, yet very effective in the manner in which it incorporates the audio cassette into the card so as to prevent separation of the cassette from the card, accidentally or otherwise, prior to purchase and/or mailing. The greeting card structure of this invention is also characterized by an uncluttered, streamlined appearance. In this regard, the overall card configuration is substantially flattened so that it may be inserted easily within standard, flat envelopes which correspond to the card size.
In an exemplary embodiment, the greeting card is constructed substantially from a single, elongated blank of thin cardboard known as cover stock (preferably 3-ply), folded along laterally spaced, vertical fold lines to form three panels of substantially equal width. A first of the panels is also cut initially to include upper and lower tabs or flaps foldable about horizontal fold lines which are laterally aligned with the upper and lower edges, respectively, of the other two panels. The tabs are foldable inwardly to partially overlie the associated panel.
This first panel is also provided with a side tab or flap along one end of the panel, remote from the second and third panels, and is also foldable inwardly to overlie a portion of the panel as will be explained more fully hereinbelow.
To form the card, the upper and lower tabs of the first panel are folded inwardly to overlie the first panel. The first panel is then folded to overlie the second panel and the upper and lower tabs are adhesively secured to the second panel, thereby forming a pocket having an opening extending generally between and along the side tab of the first panel and a pair of vertical fold lines separating the second and third panels.
A separate audio cassette carrier sheet, preferably also made from cover stock, is provided and sized to fit fairly snugly within the pocket between the first and second panels. The audio cassette itself is separably attached to the card by any suitable means, such as a strip of double-sided adhesive tape.
The carrier sheet and attached cassette are slidably inserted within the pocket and, thereafter, the side tab provided on the first panel is folded into the pocket, behind the carrier sheet, to securely enclose the cassete and carrier sheet within the pocket.
A third panel may then be folded into overlying relationship with the first and second panels.
As previously mentioned, the second and third panels are separated by a vertically oriented double fold line, comprising a pair of fold lines laterally spaced by about 0.25 inches. This arrangement tends to compensate for the thickness of the cassette, and permits the third or cover panel to lie substantially flat on the combined first and second panels. In this arrangement, the lateral distance between the two adjacent fold lines becomes an edge surface, at least partially defining the thickness of the card.
The combination of single fold line separating the first and second panels, and a double fold line separating the second and third panels, results in an overall relatively thin and flat configuration which is easily received in a standard flat envelope, for example, of the 6 inch by 9 inch size.
It is also a feature of this invention to provide a substantially rectangular aperture in the first panel, so as to permit observation of at least a part of the audio cassette when the card is opened. The aperture is not so large, however, as to permit passage of the cassette therethrough. This is a significant feature in that, taken with the other structural aspects of the greeting card, such as the side tab construction, the cassette is firmly secured within the card, reducing substantially any chance of separation of the cassette by accident, theft, or the like, prior to sale and/or mailing.
In a related aspect, this invention relates to a process for enclosing an audio cassette within a greeting card structure. The process is comprised, broadly, of the following steps:
(a) providing an elongted sheet of foldable material;
(b) folding the sheet to form three panels of substantially identical width;
(c) providing upper and lower tabs or flaps on a first of the three panels;
(d) folding the upper and lower tabs inwardly to overlie the first panel;
(e) adhesively securing the upper and lower tabs to a second of the panels to thereby form a pocket;
(f) releasably attaching an audio cassette to a carrier sheet;
(g) inserting the audio cassette and carrier sheet into the pocket; and
(h) folding a third of the three panels into overlying relationship with the first and second panels.
As will be appreciated, the above described structure and process involves simple construction and assembly steps which are relatively inexpensive, and which provide advantages and benefits heretofore unavailable in the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.